Promises
by MinaRobins
Summary: My take on why the two girls link pinkies. Fluffy Fluffer Fluffs! Santana/Brittany Brittany/Santana Brittana


**Title:** Promises

**Author:** MinaRobins  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** "I Promise to Play House with You Forever."

A/N: A break from studying. Not beta so my apologies on the awkwardness. I just caught up on Glee and saw Brittany and Santana being all cute and lovely dovey and this just popped in my mind and refuse to leave until I put it into words. Just my take on why the two girls link pinkies. Fluffy Fluffer Fluffs!

….

-Past-

She had tried every angle in her argument but her mama was still keeping her in bed. Six-year-old Santana could groan, complain, and grumble all she wanted but her mama was not about to let her ill -albeit strong willed- daughter stumble into school with a fever of 38.3 Celcius.

Santana realizes she's sick today; she feels absolutely horrid but insists on getting ready for school. It's the Friday and every Wednesday and Friday Brittany and her will play house with Quinn, Rachel and Finn. Sometimes they would even convince Noah to play with them. Though he always insisted on being a pirate or a cowboy, now the girls like to play adventure make-belief just as well as any other game but pirates were just not that great at tea parties.

Santana grinned, as her drowsy mind called up Brittany's quizzical expression from Wednesday.

_"Why would we need a pirate in our house?" Brittany tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows. _

_"Because they're cool!" Noah pumped his fist into the air excitedly. "And it's more fun to play pirates then dumb ole house."_

_"It's Wednesday, we play house on Wednesdays!" _

_Quinn nodded, she really wouldn't care what they played, but Rachel was adamant about them following a schedule._

_"That's stupid." Noah looked over at his buddy Finn for support but all he got was a shrug._

_"I like playing house…" Brittany was looking rather dejected at the moment, having believed that they were now going to play pirates again. Since **no one** liked stuff that was stupid. Noah had informed her that after the whole gel pen fiasco. _

"We are playing house TODAY." Little Santana put her hands on her hips and looked Noah square in the eyes, "We'll need someone to be the daughter since we already have Finn as our son."

It never occurred to Santana that maybe Quinn and Rachel would like to have Noah as their son. Since at the moment the only child they had was Quinn's long eared baby blue rabbit as a daughter.

"What!" Noah scowled. "NO WAY!"

"Well then be a pirate somewhere else!"

Noah set his jaw and crossed his arms. "WHY are YOU and Quinn always married to Brittany and Rachel!"

"Why can't we be?" Santana lifted her chin and frowned.

"Cause it's weird!" Noah kicked at the ground. "You're crazy and Brittany is stupider then a…Well she's the stupidest thing in the whole **damn** world!"

Quinn gasped and Rachel was about to open her mouth and recite a lecture to Noah for using a bad word when the school bell had rung. Finn who had been nervously but silently watching his best friends fighting decided to half-walk but mostly run back into their classroom. Brittany had stood stock-still and her eyes began to water a little.

Noah who had took the moment to glance at his friend jogging back to towards the school hadn't seen Santana's murderous glare as she ran and tackled the young boy onto the ground. After much tousling about, Rachel had finally returned with their exasperated teacher following after her.

Of course both children were scolded for their actions. And naturally there was not much effect on either party. Noah was pissed at the little Latina. He had wanted to push Santana onto the ground for disagreeing with him. But for some reason he had ended up getting shoved onto the wood chipped covered playground first. Who decided woodchips were a good substitute for that black plastic stuff they had before? He had splinters all over his hands and he was pretty sure Santana got covered with them too. Noah glimpsed at his hands and grimaced, well if Santana wasn't gonna to complain first there was no way he was about to mention how much the splinters were bothering him. Whatever she could do, he definitely could take better. He's a boy.

Santana was fuming and was demanding an apology from Noah with, also, very little effect.

"Mi querido why are you just staring into space," Her mother came into the room holding a cup of water. "Are you thirsty?"

"No mama." Santana attempted a smile. "I'm fine."

Her mother sighed. That's her little soldier, still believing she was healthy enough for school. But the ruse was gone the moment Santana started another cycle of coughing.

The older Lopez sat at the edge of the cot and began gently rubbing her only daughter's back. "That's what happens when you play in the rain."

Santana closed her eyes and worried her lip. It was raining really hard yesterday. And it was cold.

Santana was confused and a bit uneasy, she had never seen Brittany look so down and out, the Brittany she knew was always gleeful and very talkative. But today Brittany had been ignoring everyone. The smile that normally adorns her face has been absent since yesterdays bus ride.

Quinn had tried to cheer up Brittany by convincing Rachel to share her gel pens. Normally this would have gotten the bubbly blonde super excited. She loved all the neon colours; Rachel even had the kind that smelled like candy and fruit.

Even if those were the kind that had gotten her in trouble last time.

Brittany couldn't help herself. Something that smelled **that **nice just had to taste good! She knows not to chew on them anymore, last time Rachel had freaked out and forbidden Brittany from ever nearing her gel pens again.

Finn had offered to share his favourite snack. Noah had sneered but stay quiet when Santana all but growled a warning to him.

Brittany had rejected all their pleasantries with a polite shake of her head. Even Santana couldn't get her bff to smile again. To boot, the blonde seemed to be especially avoiding Santana. At lunchtime she had darted out into the rainy playground the moment the teacher had turned her back to take out the board games.

Santana quickly snuck out and found Brittany standing at the end of the damp field. The blonde was close enough to be underneath a protective oak tree but had instead stationed herself directing in the rain.

"Britt, what's wrong." Santana reached out her hand to comfort her friend but had startled the drenched blonde.

"Santy!" Brittany quickly reached up and wiped at her eyes but then stopped and just turned her head to face the sky. "Nothing."

"C'mon you can tell me, was it Noah, did he bully you or something or say something mean to you again!"

"No…It's just that," Brittany's shoulder's slumped forward. "I don't want you to stop playing with me."

"Wha?" Santana pouted at the very idea. "Why would I ever stop playing with you?"

"Noah said…"

"What did he say?"

The answer was so quiet the brunette almost missed it. "Noah said no one likes playing with stupid things"

_Incidentally Noah, who was having a 'be good day' out of the other 364 normal (bad) behaviour days, had actually been trying to console Brittany. After losing access to the Rachel's gel pen collection the blonde had been devastated. When Santana had ran over to the next classroom in search of gel pens that were going to be 'a thousand times better' Noah had sauntered up to the blonde and cleverly informed her in all his six years of knowledge that gel pens were **stupid**. _

And when Brittany had tried to argue Noah insisted that NO ONE liked to play with stupid things.

_Santana could only utter, "Huh?"_

_"I thought maybe if I talk to you less you wouldn't notice that I was stupid and **maybe** you'll keep playing with me."_

_"Brittany."_

A pause.

_"Yeah?" Brittany shyly replied._

_"I'm not playing with **Noah** for calling **you** stupid (among other things she will be doing), because you're **not **stupid." Declared the brunette, "And I would **never ever** stop playing with you."_

Brittany perked up and her face lit up with the brightest smile. Santana found herself blushing even though the weather was wet and icy.

_"So we can play house again?"_

_"Always," Santana held up her pinkie. "I promise." _

On their walk back to the classroom Santana had given the grinning blonde her slightly soaked jacket. By the time they had gotten into the warm classroom Santana was shivering but that hadn't stopped her from keeping their pinkies linked together.

….

-Present-

The moment Kurt had started the song Santana felt her features soften. She glanced to her right and saw that Brittany was also reminiscing about their promise. The blonde's lips were quirked at the corner and her eyes glazed over with fondness instead of the constant confusion that lingered on her face. Santana lifted her pinky to her lover and beamed when Brittany squeezed her digit lightly.

Humming contently, Santana slid down until her head was leaning comfortably on Brittany's shoulder and felt her heart flutter when she heard her blonde whisper into her ear.

"I promise too."

…


End file.
